1. Field of the Invention
Environmental friendly prior state of the state of the art technologies in the field of energy conversion teach the use of solar, wind and sea waves as a primary source of readily available energy to be converted into electrical energy and the like.
Such prior state of the state of the art technologies have a major drawback since they depend upon the availability of the primary energy sources. For example solar energy is not available during night time. Wind is not always blowing at a constant speed and direction, whereas sea waves to a great extent depend upon tide cycles.
The prior art fails to teach the use environmental heat or kinetic energy of particles as an energy source for such conversions.
As well known, any fluid material, such as gas and liquid or the like, is made of more or less freely moving particles (atoms, molecules, clusters thereof, etc.) which at any given temperature is acquire a certain kinetic energy or heat energy value (90 kcal for m3 of air; 300 kcal for 1 kg of water under average environmental conditions).
According to the present invention we use any environmental heat, such as within water as in the seas, rivers, etc., or within the air surrounding, as a primary source of energy, which is converted here into a usable form of energy, such as an electrical or mechanical energy, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art including information Disclosed
The present invention relates to a method, mechanism, device and system for converting environment energy especially of an environmental heat (kinetic energy of randomly moving particles, meaning, with no need of a temperature differences from the first place in this environment), into a usable form of energy (e.g., mechanical or electrical energy). Also we have an academic support.